The Swap
by All 'bout Espeon
Summary: What would happen if Ash and Pikachu switched roles.That's what happens in this story when they touch a mysterious stone. Do the answers to there problem reside in the guardians, who are rumored to be pokemorphs scattered across the globe? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day, Ash and friends were on their way to the next town and were, once again, lost.

"Are we there yet?" asked May. "I can't wait to get to the next contest."

"Um, yeah, just need to figure out how to get there..." said Brock.

"Don't tell me we're lost!"

"No, we're just... taking the scenic route."

"So, we're lost."

"Pika pi" said Pikachu.

"You said it buddy" said Ash.

"Guys, stop arguing. The town should be right over that hill" Max said.

"Hooray! said May as she took off.

"Pi?"said Pikachu suddenly perking up.

Suddenly, Pikachu darted off of Ash's shoulder, into the nearby woods. Ash ran after him, followed by Max, May and Brock. Ash found Pikachu at a strange shrine made of stone. Ash started to reach for a glowing stone, when a Pidgeotto jumped(flew?) out and spoke in its own language.

"Pidgey pidge pidgeotto!" it cried out urgently.

Pikachu, understanding what it said, tried to stop ash from touching the stone, but they both ended up touching it. They were both enveloped in a light like that of an evolving Pokemon. Pikachu's arms and legs got longer as his tail receded into his body. His fur disappeared and his face became that of a human. Ash, on the other hand, was shrinking as fur sprouted all over his body. He grew a mane and tail, and his face became that of an Eevee. When the light cleared, a blonde haired kid wearing Ash's clothes and an Eevee in a hat were lying on the ground, motionless.

**This is the first chapter of my first story, so review and tell me what you think. I need a human name for Pikachu. I'm excepting OC's, so leave a species, name, and anything I should know about them in a review. I'll try to use as many OC's as possible.**

**All 'bout Espeon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ash! Pikachu! Where are you guys?" Max, May, and Brock called out.

"I'm starting to get worried," said May. "It's been a couple of hours."

"Don't worry May, we'll find them," said Max.

"I know, but I'm worried about what might happen to them."

"Don't. They've been in situations like this before, and they know how to handle it."

"You're right. Let's go find them," said May as she set off in a determined manner.

~some time later~

May was walking through the woods, still looking for Ash and a little more walking, she stumbled upon the clearing where they transformed. She looked down, and screamed. For right there, on the ground, were two unconscious bodies(betcha can't guess who the bodies are XD).

"May, we heard you scream. What happened?" asked Brock as he and Max reached the clearing.

"I found a person and an Eevee on the ground. They're not moving!"

"What!? We have to get them out of this forest right now!"

They left the forest, dragging the bodies behind them, back to their previously set up camp. They then waited for the unconscious person and Pokemon to wake up.

** So May found Ash and Pikachu and brought them back to their camp. Next chapter, they'll wake up, and learn more about the "guardians" I mentioned in the the summary. I'll also reveal Pikachu's new name(though I'm still accepting suggestions). I'm accepting OC's, just leave name, species, and anything else I should know about them in a review. I still wanna know what you guys think, so please review.**

**All 'bout Espeon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Pikachu's point of view~

"... who they are and when they'll wake up," I heard a familiar feminine voice say.

"May, is that you?" I said groggily, since I had just woken up.

"Brock, the boy's awake! Wait, how do you know my name?" May asked me.

"You can understand me!?" I half asked, half exclaimed incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" May asked as if she couldn't understand why I said that.

"It's me, Pikachu! Don't you recognize me?" I asked, thinking that it was cool that she could understand me, but something must be up if she didn't recognize me(**Pikachu has partial amnesia, so he doesn't remember what** **happened**).

"Are you feeling well? You're clearly not a Pikachu."

It was at that point that I looked down. When I did, I gasped. I looked like Ash! I was even wearing his... his... second-skin things, whatever they're called(**Pikachu doesn't know the name of every human** **thing**). And I had those things that I hate around my waist. What're they called? Um, uh... oh, yeah, pokeballs!

"Eev eevee vee," the Eevee with the hat said as he woke up. Wait, that's Ash's hat. And if I'm human, than...

"Ash?" I said to the Eevee.

"Vee?" Ash replied.

Oh no! I couldn't understand Ash! That must mean I'm fully human!

"May, I know this might sound strange, but I'm Pikachu, and that Eevee is Ash," I tried to explain.

"What!? No, it can't be true! People can't become Pokemon!" she exclaimed.

"May, do you know his name yet?" said Brock as he came over.

"He says he's Pikachu," May answered.

"Woah, that's so cool! Do you still know my name? And where's Ash?" Max asked.

"Of course I remember you, Max. And Ash is right there," I said while pointing at the Eevee.

"Alright, enough questions. Let's figure out how this happened," Brock said.

"Vee ee eevee!" Ash said.

"Um, I think I remember something about a glowing stone," I said. "I could probably lead us to it."

"Ok, let's go," Brock said.

As they were about to leave, Max stopped everyone.

"What if we run into a person? We can't exactly call you 'Pikachu'. We have to get you a human name," Max said to me.

"Huh, I guess you're right,"I said back to him.

"How about David?" May suggested.

"Or Steven?" Brock added.

"What about Kevin?" Max said.

"Hmm, Kevin, I like that," I said.

"Ok, then let's get moving, Kevin," Brock said.

I led them back to the shrine, without much more happening. That is until we got there.

"Hey! You! Get away from here right now!" said someone in the trees.

"Pidge pidgeotto pidgey!" said a Pidgeotto i vaguely remembered.

"We just want to know about something that happened here," I called back.

"It, wasn't a transformation, was it?"

"Actually, it was."

"Eev eev eevee," Ash added.

"I'll be right down."

A few seconds later, a young teen, about 14, dropped down with a Pidgeotto. He had shoulder-length brown hair, and was around 5 feet tall.

"Let me guess, one of you used to be a Pokemon?" he said

"Yeah, I used to be a Pikachu, and this Eevee used to be a human."

"Guess this means I've failed," he sighed.

"What do you mean you failed, umm..." I just realized I don't know his name yet.

"Oh, the name's Tom. And I've failed my mission, which was to prevent people from touching this stone," Tom said.

"Do you know how to reverse it?" I asked.

"Yes, and all your answers lie in the guardians. Let me tell you the story."

**Sorry for all of you who wanted to know about the guardians, I wanted to put it in, but decided that I would save it for next chapter. It's gonna be all about the guardians next chapter. I'm still excepting OC's. Review to tell me what you think, please.**

**All 'bout Espeon**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"A long time ago, the Guardians were just normal humans with pure hearts," Tom began. "They all died the same day, because of a selfless deed.

First, there's Sami, the fire guardian(note that they're all either an Eevee hybrid or an evolution of Eevee hybrid, so whatever they represent matches their type and species). He was an average teen who supposedly wouldn't have become a guardian until the day he died."

~:::~

[that group of symbols represents the beginning or end of a flashback]

A teen is seen running towards a forest fire.

"Poochyena! Mightyena! Where are you?" he called out.

"Pooch pooch ena!" the Poochyena replied. It was trapped under a tree with its parents, and the tree was about to catch on fire!

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there,"the teen said as he lifted the tree just enough for the Pokemon to escape. As he was about to leave, a flaming tree fell, trapping him within the fire. When the grass caught on fire, a scream of pain could be heard, then nothing.

~:::~

"Second, there's Jack, the water guardian. He was known for always keeping his cool, even in the most dangerous of situations."

~:::~

A teen is seen jumping into a lake.

_"Don't worry Rattata, I'm coming" _the teen thought. As he went lower, his lungs began to burn. He didn't stop, however, as he continued to look for the Pokemon.

_"There you are!"_

As the teen reached the Rattata, he couldn't take it anymore and inhaled. An unconscious Rattata floated to the surface on a lifeless body.

~:::~

"Next there's Jason, the electric guardian. He would always lighten up situations with his joking attitude."

~:::~

A teen is seen near a robot that seems to be malfunctioning. He is talking to a frightened Zigzagoon, which is standing near it.

"Hey, don't be afraid Ziggy, let's play a game!" the teen said in a cheery way.

"Za goon!" said Ziggy, who obviously enjoyed playing games.

"Self-destruct in T-minus 30 seconds," an automated voice said monotonously.

"Dance party!" the teen shouted. Ziggy seemed to like this as he started dancing towards the boy. When the Zigzagoon was close enough, the teen threw him away. The robot exploded just then. The Pokemon survived, but the teen was nowhere to be found.

~:::~

"There's also the nature(grass) guardian, Melissa. She has a calming nature that could soothe even the angriest beast."

~:::~

A teenaged girl is seen standing between an Ursaring and its prey.

"Now, now. There's no need to get feisty," she said. The Ursaring responded with a roar, though it didn't seem as angry. It turned around, then flipped back and slashed the girl in the chest! She continued talking to it, even though she was in excruciating pain.

Eventually, the Ursaring left, but the girl bled out and fell over in a heap.

~:::~

"Next, there's Amy, the normal guardian, and Elizabeth, the ice guardian. They were sisters who were always there for each other."

~:::~

"I'm scared Li-Li," A young girl said to her sister.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok," her sister said. But she was obviously scared as well. They were both fighting a rampaging Salamence! They called command after command to their Pokemon, but they barely did anything. Eventually, the giant dragon got tired of them, and shot a Hyper Beam at them. It collapsed, because it used up the last of its energy, but the attack hit its mark. The girls.

~:::~

"Finally, there's Steven, the dark guardian, and Ray, the light(psychic) guardian. Ray is also leader of the guardians. They died in an attempt to take down Team Rocket[yep, they're in the story]."

"Team Rocket!" Ash(in pokespeak)and Kevin exclaimed.

"Yes, they were an organization even way back then. As I was saying, Steven and Ray were excellent trainers who seemed to have a mental link even before they became guardians."

~:::~

"C'mon bro, lets do this," a teen said.

"Alright!" his brother responded.

"No need to get excited, you'll never beat me," a malicious voice boasted.

They continued calling attacks to their Pokemon, and it looked like the teens were going to win. Just as they were about to call the finishing moves, they were attacked from behind by some grunts' Machamps.

"I told you that you wouldn't beat me. Crush them!"

"MA, CHAMP!"

"AAAHHHhhh..."

**Ok, i'm leaving it there. sorry about the long wait, I had writer's block. I'm thinking of writing a side story telling the lives of the guardians when they were still human, so tell me what you think in a review. I'm excepting OCs, so tell me name, species, and anything I should know about them in a review. I need locations for the guardians! Leave your suggestion in a review. Before I forget, I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I only own the plot and the guardians.**

**-All 'bout Espeon**


End file.
